casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
When Worlds Collide OC - Kin Fujiwara
"I'll do it on my own..." ''- Kin'' History Kin was born to the Primordial of Iron and another Primordial that he doesn't quite remember too well. He was raised well by his mother (Iron), but soon was forgotten about, due to how many children she had. Kin felt alone and was always quiet and to himself, even though his mother was always busy as well, upholding her position of a major metal trading company in an Asian country where they lived. He grew up always playing with his siblings, so he started not to feel alone anymore but always felt out of place. Soon he awakened his secondary power, but it was so horrific to him that he just unconsciously blocked it within himself so he never used it or remembered it. It also helps that his father was never in his life, so he never had a reminder or motivation to go back to that power. One day, he was visiting his mom at work with other siblings, but once he had entered the building, a huge chain of explosions went off and everyone protected each other, but it was seen an old figure battling his mom. He couldn't make out who it was until he finally saw their face, alongside a young boy who seemed to be helping his father. They fought with his mother has chaos around them grew, until there was no more building. The three came out fighting, but the two were too weakened to keep battling his mother and they fled, his mother on the brink of death. She was able to protect her children and keep other people, but at the expense of her own health. Soon after, she was back to full health and getting her business going again, raising her kids that were still remaining with her. Kin was 10 at this time and attending school regularly. Once he came from school one day though, Kin's mother finally decided to tell him what happened to his father due to the constant pestering Kin kept giving her after the incident at her business a few years back. Kin didn't seem to take the truth too lightly, as he found out they were murdered by the same people who tried to murder her. Kin reacted like any normal child would and had a meltdown, not wanting to be or talk with anyone until a flash of light from the sky piercing their vision. Kin began running toward his mother for comfort, but before he could reach her, his vision became too blinded and in the blink of eye, he was in an alleyway. The raw stench of garbage filled his nose as he wanted to vomit and cry and yell, but most importantly, find his mother. Now 2 years later, a 12 year old Kin is living in this new world, as an Orphan surviving on his own and trying the best he can to make what he could of this new and confusing world. He was all alone, nobody to care for him, living on the streets with other homeless scares him to this day, but he is determined to make it out alive, no matter what comes in his path... Personality Growing up, Kin had a quiet and emotional personality due to not getting enough attention by his mother. He often felt alone, playing by himself, but as he got older, he became more open and talkative with his family, and friends he had. He often enjoys when other people are enjoying themselves and is just an empathetic kid in general. He doesn't mind if he doesn't have fun or enjoys himself as long as everyone else is, so he often puts other's happiness over his. After he arrives on Prime Earth and lived there for 2 years, he changed. His personality changed back to the quiet and emotional personality, still highly feeling empathy, but not going out of his way to help someone. This is due to the fact that he had to protect and take care of himself for so long. He is highly defensive until you can prove you can be trusted. He is often sad that he is not in his universe anymore, and doesn't have any family or friends with him. But he pushes through the pain and sadness as much as he can as a 12 year old. He is intelligent and recently gained the experience of being "street smart". But overall, he is a quiet, shy and anxious kid, who just wants to relax his nerves sometimes and see other people happy for a change. Powers & Abilities Powers * Progeny Physiology -'' Progenies are the children of Primordials, as they are still human. Though, they has slight basic superhuman traits as well. Kin is the Progeny of The Primordial of Iron and another Primordial by which Kin doesn't even know himself. He has the ability to learn all of their powers but it depends on how strong and how much he trains to do so. His blood and genes are thick with Primordial genes so he has the power to take out a Primordial by himself, unlike a Scion. Due to him being born to his parents, he already has some powersets inherited from his mother, the Progeny of Iron, but not his dad. He has yet to discover his other Primordial genes. - Progeny of ???= TBA }} Abilities Independence: Kin at 10 was forced to learn independence and how to survive in the world alone and unsafe. He had to learn street smarts and how this world worked, which he handled very well on his own. He is a fast learner and is also very intelligent so being in this world was a challenge for him, but not impossible. He didn't make money, so he was forced to pickpocket stealthfully, and use older people to his advantage a lot of the time. Hard-Working: Kin is an extremely hard worker, even though he may seem quiet or distant, he's a hard working that will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Although he is hard-working he likes to play around still and relax sometimes. Weaknesses Overconcentration - Kin cannot use his abilities to the max all the time, because it strains his body from controlling so many grains of iron. That's why he usually keeps out iron sand around him as a cloak so he can use can existing amount and not have to create it from his body constantly. Sometimes he'll hide his Iron Sand in the earth beneath him, so when he moves, the Iron Sand follows. This is used a sneak attacks from underground. Anxiety - Kin often gets anxiety when things don't go how he planned it and thsi disturbs to the point of anxiety, which he hates. He usually has to escape and recoop when the anxiety hits and often won't stay around a situation that's immensely stressful for too long. Allergies - ''Kin currently is allergic to cats, cashews and shellfish, such as shrimp as well as a certain number of bug bites. When encountering this things, if he hasn't already used his powers to destroy that thing or food, he gets symptoms of sneezing, coughing, a runny nose or itchy eyes. He also will get an upset stomach to the point where he can't concentrate on the task in front of him. ''Trivia *Kin is currently 12 years old. *Kin didn't take a disguise but simply lived off of people, other homeless and often avoided shelters. He has no hope that this lifestyle will ever change. *He often wears shorts or sweatpants and a T-shirt, with high top shoes. Everything he has, he stole. *This is the usual cloak he has that is made of iron sand. Category:When Worlds Collide Category:OCs